Aromatic polyketones having aromatic rings and carbonyl groups in the main chain have excellent heat resistance and mechanical properties and are used as engineering plastics. Most polymers belonging to aromatic polyketones are aromatic polyether ketones polymerized by utilizing a nucleophilic aromatic substitution reaction, which also have an ether bond in the main chain. On the other hand, aromatic polyketones having no ether bond in the main chain can exhibit even more excellent heat resistance and chemical resistance than those of aromatic polyether ketones (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
In recent years, it has been reported that an aromatic polyketone with high transparency and heat resistance can be obtained by directly polymerizing an alicyclic dicarboxylic acid and 2,2′-dialkoxybiphenyl compound by Friedel-Crafts acylation (see, for example, Patent Document 3), and application thereof to optical members is expected.